Sugar is Sweet
by Asuka Sange
Summary: Draco likes sugar because it's sweet. DMHP. Crappy Summary, but read it anyway!


b Title: /b Sugar is Sweet

b Author: /b Evan Malfoy

b Rating: /b R to be safe

b Pairing: /b Draco/Harry

b Summary: /b Sugar is very sweet. That's why Draco likes it. (Sucky summary, I know.)

b Category: /b Angst

Draco Malfoy reached out, lifting a silver spoon, the metal glinting from the candlelight, as he dipped the utensil into a small bowl of sugar. The pure white crystals formed a small mound as he brought the spoon to his cup of tea. Tipping the spoon, a small avalanche of sweet snowflakes fell into the steaming cup of tea.

His eyes raised slowly, pale lashes lifting to reveal eyes that were as silver as the spoon he held in his hand. Through his almost clear skin one could see blue throbbing veins, the only thing that differentiated his body's coloring from a corpse. Trembling, slender fingers set down the small spoon as his gaze meets one entirely unlike his own. His pouting pink lips curve, a rare fleeting smile as he looked at the boy.

Green eyes flashed from across the dining hall and the smile was returned. The boy named Harry Potter stood, moving away from numerous friends, heading toward the doors. The heir of the Malfoy fortune shifted anxiously in his seat, counting as he took a small sip of the sweet, warm tea. One. Two. Three. Four. Five... Twenty. Twenty-One. Twenty-Two. Standing, he looked around, sneering while he left the hall quickly, his new shiny shoes clicking against the flooring.

After the door closed behind him with a loud creak he darted off, the scenery flashing by as he headed to the stair case. His heart was pounding in his chest, the dull noise throbbing in his ears as he climbed staircase upon staircase, always looking up, always looking for the goal. Panting and out of what small breath he had, he bent over, his hand braced against his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Taking in a deep trembling breath, he pushed open the door, the rough wood feeling cool underneath his pale hand.

Looking into the room, his gaze came to rest upon a black-haired boy. His eyes softened only slightly from their normally frozen state. Moving over, their eyes locked. The shorter boy, the one with green eyes stood up from where he was seated in a plush armchair, walking over toward the Malfoy boy. The blonde's pink tongue darted out quickly, relieving his slightly dry lips. His feet moved toward the other boy and they came together, almost as if they were oppositely charged magnets. They couldn't stay away from the other if they tried.

Reaching out, he buried his pale hand in dark locks, pulling Harry close to him. A pause... and then Harry reached up, gripping the taller boy's shoulder. Lips met, not gently or tenderly, but they met, crushing against each other, as if each boy wanted to keep them together as close as possible, forever. Overpowering the other boy, Malfoy lifted the slender, almost too skinny, boy by his hips. The slim legs wrapped around Malfoy's waist as he moved over, taking advantage of the unoccupied chair and sitting up it.

Panting loudly, they paused for a tiny moment, gasps filling the room before they resumed the frantic kiss. Roughly, their tongues met, battling as they moved closer to each other, so that their silhouettes

became only one shadow.

Rummaging at clothes, they soon lacked them, preferring the comfort of feeling the other boy's smooth skin. Draco explored the black-haired boys chest, nipping at every previously discovered tender part. The green-eyed boy was left whimpering and mewling and quaking as he was made love to. Yes, they were making love, despite how Draco never escaped without his back being clawed at, the skin tearing in some places or how Harry never left without imprints of teeth and bruises on his hips and thighs.

Nobody noticed when they ran off to escape the world, when they had to feel like they were dying just to keep on living. They were never caught bearing their souls to each other and surrendering to their deepest desire. Perhaps that left them better off. They would never have to deal with the emotions they felt when looking at the other, they would never have to explain just how much they meant to the other. And best of all, they would never have to admit their love.

They never said those three words. Not when they were making love, not when they were curled up by a fire, not when they were on the Quidditch field, and not when they were in the infirmary, wrought with fear.

And when Draco Malfoy took a Mark, Harry never said a word. After all, it shouldn't matter if they were just fucking. And when Harry met Draco on a battlefield, his face was blank. Draco gave a nod and a small smirk, raising his wand. His mouth began to form a spell of death. Green eyes flamed and Harry shouted the spell first before he saw the slender piece of wood slip from pale fingers, tumbling to the ground as Draco just smiled. He gave a smile as sweet as the sugar he was fond of, before his body hit the muddy ground. The Hero-boy's heart fell with the body, a fragile organ shattering as it landed.

Harry didn't even cry.

I Love You by Sarah McLachlan

I have a smile

Stretched from ear to ear

To see you walking down the road

We meet at the lights

I stare for a while

The world around disappears

Just you and me

On this island of hope

A breath between us could be miles

Let me surround you

My sea to your shore

Let me be the calm you seek

Oh and every time I'm close to you

There's too much I can't say

And you just walk away

And I forgot

To tell you

I love you

And the night's

Too long

And cold here

Without you

I grieve in my condition

For I cannot find the strength to say I need you so

Oh and every time I'm close to you

There's too much I can't say

And you just walk away

And I forgot

To tell you

I love you

And the night's

Too long

And cold here

Without you


End file.
